


Want You Back

by baeconandeggs, splendidpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Chanyeol, Break Up Make Up AU, Cheesy Chanyeol, Light Angst, M/M, failed attempt of smut, regretful Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidpcy/pseuds/splendidpcy
Summary: Graduation is a nerve-wrecking thing, and so Chanyeol panicked and broke up with his boyfriend. What happens if he regrets it and saw his boyf- ex-boyfriend with his basketball rival?





	Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hello~ It’s my second time here participating for BAE! So excited to share this with you guys and I hope you guys like it even though I don’t think I did the prompt a proper justice.. To the prompter, sorry if this fic isn’t the one you were hoping for but I really hope you will like it because I really tried my best. I almost dropped out but then I encouraged myself not to do so because I want to share this story with you guys. Please understand that English isn’t my first language and there might be several errors in the writings. Thank you to all my friends who supported me throughout the entire writing process and to the mods, who have been especially patient. I hope you guys can enjoy this fic as much as I had fun writing it!

It was already three in the morning when Chanyeol got back to his apartment from the library. Exam week is a deadly week, especially in his second final semester of university, because next semester will be full off internship. He’s been staying up late in the library for a few days now, knowing he can’t fully concentrate if he studies at his apartment. The past few weeks have been insanely stressful. Not only that he had to cram for exams, but also a lot of papers to do. He just hopes that this week will be over quickly because he really, really wants to sleep. 

He opens the door to his apartment, taking off his shoes and slowly going to the kitchen to see if there’s any leftover food that he can eat. He found nothing there, and it makes sense since he practically hasn’t lived there for almost a week now. Disappointed, Chanyeol brought himself to bed, too tired to take a shower, and passing out right after he wrapped the blanked around himself. 

Well, Chanyeol didn’t expect to be woken up at 9 in the morning on a Sunday when his phone rang loudly. He groans in frustration before answering the call without seeing the caller ID. 

“Hello?” His voice still hoarse. “Are you you home? I rang your bell several times but didn’t get an answer” It’s Jongin, one of Chanyeol’s best friend from university and the captain of the baseball team. “Oh yeah sorry I was dead asleep.. I’ll open the door now.” Chanyeol hang up the phone and walks towards the door, surprised when he saw Jongin with hands full of plastic bags with food inside it. 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked in confusion. His brain still not functioning well. “I know you’ve been skipping meals these past few days just to study. Just eat it because this is a really rare occasion of me buying foods, not the one asking for it.” Jongin said while he seated himself in the kitchen bar and opening the takeout foods. 

“Is this really you? You really bought me food and bring it to my place on a Sunday morning?” Chanyeol teases him back. This isn’t the first time that Jongin comes over to his apartment and to bring him food. But Jongin isn’t the type of person who shows affection towards his friends often, so Chanyeol just likes teasing him if he’s being nice.

“Chanyeol please just shut up and eat it or I’m going back.” Jongin eats the food quietly ignoring Chanyeol’s laughs. 

“Thanks a lot, really. You can be really nice at times.” Chanyeol teases him again. 

They both eat quietly and end up finishing the food without even talking to each other. When Jongin was about to have his last bite, he suddenly put down his fork and looks up to see Chanyeol’s face. 

“We have practice tomorrow, right?” Jongin asks. “Dude you’re literally the captain why are you asking me?” Chanyeol asks in confusion. “But yes, we do. Five o’clock.” “You know my memory is not that great. Who are we going against for again next week?” 

“I can’t believe you’re the captain sometimes.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Kyunghee university. We should be extra careful though. I heard they have a new player who’s apparently really good.” 

“Hopefully not as good as us.” Jongin takes his last bite and finishes his food. Chanyeol’s still halfway through because he eats really slow. 

“Oh by the way, I saw Baekhyun today. He was with some of his new friends I’ve never met before.” Jongin broke the silence between them. Chanyeol looks up at Jongin, furrowing his eyebrows. “...And how am i gonna benefit with that information?” “Nothing, just thought you wanna know” Jongin says while still munching his food. Chanyeol didn’t look up to Jongin’s face, face still looking down at his food and trying his best not to think about what Jongin just said. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun broke up barely five months ago, with Chanyeol’s demand. No, he didn’t fell out of love, but he felt like as if they both already had their own lives and both have no time for each other. Yes, they go to the same university, but that doesn’t make it any easier. Chanyeol is a Architecture major, and Baekhyun is a Sociology major. They have tried their best to make time for each other, but it seems like the universe wants them to be apart. 

// **flashback scene **//****

****

****  
** **

Baekhyun is trying so hard not to fall asleep in his philosophy class, clearly regretting every second of his life for taking this particular class instead of another world literature classes. He was playing with his phone most of the time, if he wasn’t sleeping of course. He just wants to go back and sleep in his room because he pulled an all nighter last night to finish his final paper for this semester, and he just can’t be bothered to listen to anymore lecture. Just when he was about to close his eyes, his phone buzzed. 

Looking at his phone screen that’s showing “Chanyeol” as the caller id, he decided to decline the call and was about to text him right away. Chanyeol never calls Baekhyun at this hour, he knows Baekhyun’s schedule for classes. Baekhyun knows something is up when Chanyeol simply messaged him “Come over, we need to talk.” 

He sighed. 

His relationship with Chanyeol have been going downhill for the past few months. They didn’t talk as much, saying how they are so busy with school stuffs when in fact there were just nothing to talk about-- at least for Baekhyun. He knows Chanyeol is trying to distant himself with him but he doesn’t exactly know why so he’s left hanging without a word. They still visit each other’s places once a week to catch up with each other, but the talk was not as intense as it used to be. 

Once Baekhyun finished classes, he stopped by the cafetaria to buy some food to take out and eat it with Chanyeol. He rushed to Chanyeol’s apartment because it was getting cold and he’s not wearing enough layers to make himself warm. He goes straight up to Chanyeol’s room and knock on the door once he arrives there. 

“Hey, how are you?” Chanyeol greets Baekhyun with a soft smile, putting his hand around Baekhyun’s waist and kiss his forehead. It’s their usual greeting, so Baekhyun just leans in and melts inside Chanyeol’s embrace. 

“I’m good, how about you? I bought some takeout to share.” Baekhyun makes his own way to the kitchen and prepare for the food. Chanyeol just sits quietly at the bar stool and observing Baekhyun doing his own thing. He looks familiar, yet so distant. 

“Here,” Baekhyun gives the plate over to Chanyeol and sits next to him. They didn’t talk while eating and it was too quiet that it made Baekhyun so uncomfortable. He’s predicting all the scenarios possible in his head and he doesn’t like where this is going. 

“Baekhyun, let’s break up.” Chanyeol says softly, almost whispering. Baekhyun answers instantly with a smile, and tears started to blur his vision. No, not yet. He can’t cry yet. He can feel his knees go weak. He put his spoon on the plate and wipes his tears quickly. 

“Why?” he whispers softly. He doesn’t have the energy to fight back, his hands are trembling, his body feels weak. This isn’t the first time Chanyeol asked for a breakup, but Baekhyun always tried to reassure him that they can make it work. Not today though. Baekhyun is just too tired to fight back. Maybe breaking up would be the best for them. Who knows right? Being in a relationship for more than four years doesn’t guarantee that they would last forever. 

“I don’t know. I just- I need my time alone. I need some freedom to think. We’re graduating soon, we’ll need to figure out what we want to do after college. I need to know where I wanna work, and I have to decide whether I should join a company or just built my own firm. And the same goes to you, Baekhyun. You need to know your future.” 

“Then I can’t stop you to pursue what you want. If us breaking up means you being happier, so be it.” 

“I’m so sorry Baekhyun.” Chanyeol can’t think of any other words to say, he feels guilty. This feels wrong but he knows they both need some space. 

“I’m sorry too.” Baekhyun’s voice is shaking. He’s trying his best to hold his tears but it just won’t work. It feels like his soul left his body. “But thank you. Thank you for making me feel loved the past few years.” 

Baekhyun can’t take it anymore. He’s sobbing now, his heart physically hurts. He covers his face with his hand, not wanting Chanyeol to see his face right now. He doesn’t want to appear weak in front of Chanyeol, but his body is not cooperating. 

Chanyeol takes the initiative to put his arm around his boyf- ex boyfriend. He lets Baekhyun cry in his embrace while he pats Baekhyun’s back softly. 

“Baekhyun, I want you to remember this. You’re my first love, a part of me will always love you. You’ll always hold a special place in my heart. It would be impossible for me to forget you but for now, this is the best option..” Chanyeol’s vision starts bluring too. 

“I’ll go now, I have class soon. I’ll see you around. Thank you, Chanyeol. For everything.” and just with that, Baekhyun left Chanyeol’s flat to go back home. 

// **Present scene **//  
****

Chanyeol still remembers the day he decided to break up with Baekhyun. Sometimes he regrets and realized how stupid he was for hurting Baekhyun just like that, but sometimes he’s also grateful he decided to get the space that he needed. He still thinks about Baekhyun occasionally, where he passes by a place where he and Baekhyun used to hangout all the time, which is the hidden coffee shop in the back of the campus’ library. They probably contributed to fifty percent of their income, and now, that they’re not together anymore, the shop seems so empty and dull. Every time Chanyeol has Baekhyun in mind, he keeps on reminding himself that it’s just a phase. He will get over it eventually. He was the one who initiated in the first place, so he shouldn’t regret it right? It hurts, but Chanyeol is sure he can get through this. 

Today is game day, which means Chanyeol will get distracted with the thoughts of Baekhyun he’s been having more often these days and he’s glad he can forget for a moment. He woke up early today to do some exercise to warm him up before the tournament. Kyunghee University has a reputation of having the strongest defense for the basketball team, but Chanyeol is confident enough because his home university won the tournament last year and he’s determined to get the trophy once again. 

Once he got to the gymnasium, there were already some of his team members practicing and warming up. He greets them one by one and made his way to the locker room to change into his outfits. Jongin hasn’t came yet, which is normal because the goddamn captain is ninety eight percent always late and he always gets away because of his title. When Chanyeol finished changing into his jersey, it was when Jongin came with Kyungsoo, his boyfriend to the changing room. 

“Oh God please don’t do anything here” Chanyeol said to both of them, giving them a disgusting look on his face. “Shut the fuck up we’re not that nasty” Jongin answered, almost hitting Chanyeol with the shirt on his hand. Chanyeol ran away and went inside to the gymnasium. 

Once they’re all gathered, they started practicing with each other and do rounds of shots. Other students have started filling up the venue. Today is a Saturday, but that doesn’t change the fact that students from both Yonsei and Kyunghee university won’t attend the game because it is that important. Yonsei’s biggest rival have been defeated by Kyunghee last week, so this game is really all about the pride of Yonsei being the strongest basketball team in Korea. 

Fifteen minutes before the game officially started, the members from Kyunghee university have also started to practice and doing rounds of shots. Chanyeol can feel that he’s nervous, but Jongin casually brushes it off that he can do it. They can do it. 

The game went exactly like what everyone had thought. Intense, powerful, and full of eagerness from both teams. Kyunghee led the game for the first twenty minutes, but Yonsei quickly took over and finished their first quarter successfully. Jongin quickly gathered the team for a short briefing, and finally leads the team to do the cheer. Second quarter started, and the game became more and more intense. Chanyeol was holding the ball and he was about to shoot, but he completely lost his balance and fell on his own, giving the opponent team a chance to take over the ball. 

Fuck. He sprained his ankle at such a wrong timing. 

Chanyeol tried to get up, but he doesn’t have the energy to stand up. It fucking hurts. Jongin asked the referee to stop the game for awhile so that Chanyeol can move to the bench and get a firstaid help and can be substituted with another player. 

“Fuck, Jongin I’m so sorry. I really don’t know what happened” Chanyeol panics. “Dude it’s fine, I’ll finish this quarter quickly and nicely, so you better get help now. See you later, take care!” Just like that, Jongin returned to the game. The other members of the team tried to call the nursery from the school but no one answered. He started panicking because it hurts a lot and his other teammates are too scared to help, afraid that they might make it even worst. When he was about to call the emergency call center of the university’s hospital, someone grabbed his phone and put it back on the bench. 

“There’s no need to call them, I’ll fix this.” 

It was Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol didn’t say anything, he couldn't find the right words to say. Baekhyun is here, helping him to heal his ankle and asking the others to find a bucket of ice to help cool down the muscle. Baekhyun who didn’t say anything after dropping the bomb just sat on the floor trying to massage Chanyeol’s right ankle after applying some lotion that he got from the team member, 

“Chanyeol, it’s gonna hurt a little so bear with me okay?” Baekhyun asked him, looking from below right into Chanyeol’s eyes with determination in his eyes. “Baekhyun are you sure you can do this?” Another team member asked him, and before Baekhyun could answer him, Chanyeol responded, “Don’t worry he’s a pro. No need to worry.” Chanyeol reassures them. 

Baekhyun massaged his foot slowly and Chanyeol tried his best to bear the pain with all his power, but he still cries a little. Chanyeol doesn’t really focus on the pain he’s having right now, because Baekhyun is here, helping him, and he’s reminded of how they first met in high school which was very similar to this. Chanyeol almost fainted in the middle of the game, and Baekhyun suddenly came out of nowhere to helped the team members. He was so mesmerized by the sight of Baekhyun ever since they first met.. maybe until now. 

He didn’t realize he was out of his mind when he heard Baekhyun calling his name a few times, and Chanyeol finally came back to his senses. 

“Chanyeol? Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks, tapping his hand lightly. “Oh yeah I’m fine. T-thank you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol replied with a soft tone, he’s trying to hide his nervousness. It’s been five months that they last talked to each other and it’s driving Chanyeol crazy. 

“No problem. Be careful, it’s kind of swollen so I asked for a wheelchair for you to get back later. It’s probably gonna heal within five days, so don’t worry. It’s not that bad.” Baekhyun explains, and with that he left the bench and went back to his seat. Chanyeol couldn’t thank him properly because he was so nervous and he was out of words. 

The game continued on and Chanyeol just watched from the bench. It’s a terrible feeling, really. He doesn’t usually get injured and today out of all days should be the day he’s unable to play. The game ended well, with Yonsei winning with only 6 points higher than Kyunghee. Jongin once again became the best player for this season, and Chanyeol’s very happy about it. He knows how important it is for Jongin. 

After the celebration, they also congratulated the team for Kyunghee and saying it was a fair game after all. Chanyeol couldn’t do much, he’s limping and so he only greeted some of the players that he personally knows. When they were about to head home, Chanyeol decided not to take the wheelchair because it’ll be inconvenient and so he took the crutch instead to walk to his car. Thank God he sprained his left ankle, so he can still drive. When he was walking towards his car, he saw Baekhyun outside the gymnasium, phone on his hands. Chanyeol was about to approach him to properly say thank you, but his steps are held backwards when he saw someone approaching him. 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Chanyeol took a closer look on who the guy was, and it turned out to be the captain from Kyunghee university’s basketball team, Oh Sehun. He put his arms around Baekhyun and then the two walk together to Sehun’s car, leaving the area. He’s confused, how in the world would Baekhyun know the captain from Kyunghee? It doesn’t make sense. Chanyeol brushes off his thoughts and went right away to his car and drives home. 

Once he arrived at his apartment, he went to shower right away. He cleans up and clears his thought about all the possibilities of Baekhyun and Sehun in his head. Maybe they’re friends? Childhood friends? Mutual friends? Chanyeol doesn’t know, and he shouldn’t care, right? 

Chanyeol went out of the bathroom, limping, and made his way to the kitchen counter. He took out some leftovers and put it on the microwave, and while he waits, he calls Jongin. 

“Why? I’m with Kyungsoo, Yeol” Jongin says on the other line. 

“Oh sorry, I’ll call you back later.” Chanyeol says, almost hanging up the call, but Jongin asnwers quickly. 

“Oh it’s fine, he’s cooking so I have some time” 

“Did you see Baekhyun with Sehun after the game? How did they know each other?” 

“Dude how am I supposed to know? And for the record, you shouldn’t care anymore..” 

Jongin’s right. Why does he even care? “Well I mean, you’re right. But I’m just curious you know..” Chanyeol says as he takes out his food from the microwave with his other hand. 

“Well, don’t let your curiosity kills you, hyung” 

“And now you’re calling me hyung you asshole.” Chanyeol scoffs. 

“What I’m saying is, you broke up with him, hyung. You don’t have the rights to care anymore, so just forget all the possibilities and focus on your study, or basketball maybe. Because this is what you wanted right? To be more focused?” “Yeah you’re right.. Well okay then, thank you man.” “No problem. I’m hanging up now.” And with that, Chanyeol goes to bed early to forget. 

A week passed and Chanyeol seemed to forget. But then again, it’s like the gravity pulling him back to think about what happened on Saturday. When he went out of his class, he saw Baekhyun walking to a tall figure waiting for him outside the building, and it’s none other than.. Sehun. Chanyeol stood there in disbelief, he’s still processing what he just saw. Baekhyun is in the hand of someone else’s and he can feel his heart shattered, even just a bit. As if he’s not hurt enough, Chanyeol saw Sehun leaning in to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek before he opened the door for Baekhyun, and then hurriedly go into the driving seat. 

Chanyeol shouldn’t be feeling like this. This is what he wanted. And so what if Baekhyun has moved on? He found someone who makes him happier right? And that’s what all matters to Chanyeol. And so Chanyeol returned to his house with a heartbreak. 

// **flashback scene **//****

****  
** **

Baekhyun left Chanyeol’s apartment to go back home. He doesn’t have the energy to go to class nor he would have the ability to pay attention to his professor. His head feels heavy, his vision starts to blur, and he can’t seem to find his balance. When he was about to collapse, someone caught him just in time. 

“Jesus, Baekhyun, are you okay? Are you sick?” Thank God it’s Kyungsoo. At least he can trust his life to him now. “Please let me go...I’m fine..” “No you’re not fine and I can see that, your eyes are red and you’ve been stumbling around. I’ll walk you home, or you can go to my apartment first.” “No, Kyungsoo it’s fine.. It’s really nothing. I’m just tired……” And with that, Baekhyun collapses. 

— 

“Where am I?” “In my room you idiot. You fainted right after you said you were fine but look at you now, you look so pale and your body temperature almost hits 40 degrees. What the hell happened Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked with a worry in his eyes. 

“I broke up with Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says reluctantly. 

“You did WHAT?” Kyungsoo almost spit out the water in his mouth. He walks towards the bed Baekhyun is sleeping in. “He said he wanted freedom and he wants to figure out what he wants to do after we graduate. I can’t just stop him to pursue his future… so when he said let’s break up I just complied.” 

“Well that’s unusual… You usually fight back but you just gave up so easily?” Kyungsoo took a seat beside Baekhyun on his bed. “Maybe this is for the best you know.. Maybe i need to move on too.” “If that’s what you think, then alright. But i need you to eat some food before you look more pale then you already are. I cooked some soup downstairs. Let’s go.” 

Baekhyun just obeys easily, knowing that he can never go against Kyungsoo in any argument no matter how hard he tries. They both went downstairs quietly to eat as Kyungsoo has prepared the dining table for both of them. Baekhyun takes a sip of the soup slowly, his hands trembling because of his cold. “It’s really good, Kyungsoo, have you ever thought of becoming a chef?” Baekhyun asks innocently, Kyungsoo chokes on his soup. “My mother would kill me. She knows how much I love cooking but no, never. I don’t want it either. Cooking is more of a hobby to relieve my stress, you feel.” “But you are really good, it’s such a waste if people won’t get to taste how delicious your dishes are..” “I already have you, Jongin, Jongdae and Junmyeon to eat all of my tryouts for foods and I think that’s enough. And who knows people might have different taste and they might not actually like my food you know.” Kyungsoo smiles at Baekhyun. It’s true though, he’s thankful enough for his friends who are on standby 24/7 for him to enjoy his dishes at the most random time. “Whatever you say, chef.” Baekhyun says as he finished up his food and took a sip of water. 

“Anyways, Sehun’s back in town. Maybe we should hangout together sometimes, with Jongin too.” Baekhyun suggests. “Dude are you crazy? He’s gonna kill us if he knows we’re friends with the captain of his rival, especially Kyunghee.” “True that. But let’s still hangout together alright? “Fine. But you have to back me up with reasons.” “Deal. I should probably go back now.” Baekhyun says as he walks towards the door. “Are you sure you’re good enough to go?” Kyungsoo’s eyes are full of worry. “Don’t worry, it’s fine. Thank you, Soo.” Baekhyun says as he waves goodbye to Kyungsoo and closing the door behind him. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know how to feel. He’s happy because Sehun, his childhood friend came back to Seoul, but he’s also devastated because Chanyeol broke up with him. Is this a way of the universe telling him to move on? Well, it might be. 

Baekhyun was walking towards his apartment when he heard his name being shouted and when he turned around, it was Sehun, and he was driving. 

“Oh my god, Oh Sehun!!!” Baekhyun ran towards Sehun’s car, opening the door for the passenger seat. “Hey hyung, have you been well?” Sehun asks, opening his arms to hug Baekhyun. “I have! How are you? Sorry I couldn’t greet you last week after you went back from the military.” Baekhyun replies as he loosens his arms in Sehun’s body. “It’s fine, and besides I know you’re busy with projects too. So should we catch up in your house then?” “Of course! Let’s go.” 

They caught up for hours, talking about everything they had in mind. Sehun told his military experience and Baekhyun told Sehun that he literally just broke up with Chanyeol before they met. Time flies by so quickly they didn’t realize that it was already midnight. 

“Alright hyung, I’ll see you again soon?” Sehun says as he ties his shoelaces. “Yeah of course, just come here or text me and I’ll go to you. Drive safe, Sehun.” “Bye, hyung.” 

And with that, Baekhyun went straight to his bedroom, finally allowing himself to cry again because he has lost Chanyeol. 

// **present time **//****

****  
** **

It’s that time of the semester when everyone just throw a bunch of random house parties every weekend. Not that Chanyeol’s complaining, of course, because who doesn’t love free drinks? It’s going to be on Jongin’s house this weekend and he’s excited to get fucked up and he really needed drinks. He went early to Jongin’s apartment to help prepare for the party, and when he arrived there, Kyungsoo’s already there to cook some food. Jongin asked him to help prepare the drinks in the kitchen counter that’s gonna serve as a bar. Guests are starting to come, and Chanyeol greets the people here and there. He didn’t realize though, that Baekhyun is already there and he didn’t get to say hi yet because he was busy preparing, but Baekhyun’s voice suddenly surprised Chanyeol from behind. 

“Do you need help, Park?” Baekhyun says from behind, eyes darting on Chanyeol’s busy self. “Oh hey you’re here,” Chanyeol’s startled, and he doesn’t know what to do. “It’s fine, really. I’m almost done, you can just sit.” Chanyeol says as he put the cups on the counter and organize it. “Alright, see you around.” Baekhyun says as he leaves Chanyeol from the kitchen. 

The party went well, and Chanyeol’s definitely drunk and it’s barely midnight. He brought his own bottle to finish by himself, and he plans to finish it by the party ends. Not being on his right mind, drunk Chanyeol approaches Baekhyun on the kitchen bar stool and hit him up. 

“Hey there,” Chanyeol says as he pours drinks into Baekhyun’s cup. “Oh thank you, cheers.” Baekhyun says as he puts his glass up to toast with Chanyeol’s. “So, how are you? How have you been?” Chanyeol starts off. He wants to know the truth about him and Sehun. 

“Good, I guess? Been busy preparing for the exhibition next month. How about you?” “I won’t say I’m fine because if I am I probably won’t have a bottle with me today to finish” Chanyeol chuckles at his own statement. Drunk Chanyeol is very stupid sometimes. “What happened?” Baekhyun asks genuinely. “I saw you with Sehun from Kyunghee the other day. Are you guys dating?” Chanyeol blurts out just like that. He hates himself sometimes. 

“Are you jealous?” Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows, taking a sip from the cup. 

“What if I am?” Chanyeol replies back without hesitation. 

“You literally broke up with me, Yeol. You shouldn’t be jealous.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes in return. 

“I know but you haven’t answered my question.” 

“Well his my childhood friend and he recently just got back from the military. He’s been trying to hook up with me but we’re not dating yet, at least.” Baekhyun explains. 

Childhood friend? How come Chanyeol doesn’t know? 

“A childhood friend that I don’t know? really?” Chanyeol asks, genuinely confused. 

“I mean, I told you about him sometimes but I just didn’t mention the name. And it’s not important now anyways.” Baekhyun says as he’s finishing out his drink. 

“Alright then, I’ll see you around again, Yeol” Baekhyun says as he stands up from the bar stool, wanting to leave Chanyeol behind. “W-wait.” Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s wrist. “I miss you.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened, and he loosens his hand’s grip from Chanyeol. “I do too. But I’m moving on and you should too.” With that, Baekhyun leaves Chanyeol behind and goes to seat in the sofa, pouring drinks into his cup more and more so he can forget about tonight. 

It’s already nearing three in the morning and people are slowly leaving the party. Chanyeol who’s already dead by that time is sleeping soundly in Jongin’s guest bedroom because he knows he can’t use Jongin’s bedroom as the latter is probably gonna use it with Kyungsoo. When he woke up in the morning, he feels like shit. He feels nauseous, his head feels so heavy and the taste of alcohol lingers in his mouth. This always happens if he gets too drunk and Chanyeol immediately regrets it the next morning but he still does it anyways. He gets off the bed, walking towards the kitchen and found Kyungsoo’s there already cooking breakfast. 

“Good morning” Chanyeol says as he sit on the stools, watching Kyungsoo prepares for breakfast. “Hangover?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes still focused on his cooking and not Chanyeol. “Yeah, kind of.” Chanyeol replies back as he put his head on the counter. “Good morning kids” Jongin says as he enters the kitchen and hugs Kyungsoo first before going to sit next to Chanyeol. “What’s for today’s breakfast, Soo?” Jongin asks, eyes still closed. “Kimchi Jjigae, best cure for hangover.” Kyungsoo says as he carefully puts the pan in the middle of the counter. 

They eat slowly and quietly, because the taste of alcohol in their mouth still lingers and it makes them sick. Chanyeol, on the other hand, blurts out something that made his friends shocked. “Guys I miss Baekhyun and I don’t think I’m okay seeing him with other guys.” Kyungsoo chokes on his food, hands searching for a cup of water. “Chanyeol you broke up with him! You broke his heart and now you’re saying this?” Kyungsoo replies with slight anger in his tone. “I know and I regret it now. I know that I’m stupid because I thought this was what I wanted and I thought it would give some space for Bakehyun too. Graduating is a scary thing and I guessed I freaked out too much.” Chanyeol says as he stirs his food around. “He’s still sad, you know. And he’s trying to vent it out on Sehun but I guess he’s still stuck on you.” Kyungsoo says as he chews his food. “Well thank you for making me feel even worst, Soo.” Chanyeol rests his head on the table facing down and heaves a sigh. “Look, Chanyeol, what I’m saying is, Baekhyun won’t easily give in to you again because you broke his fucking heart. But I know deep down he still loves you and if you try hard enough to get him back and show him your effort, he’ll go back.” Kyungsoo replies with determination. “He’s right, Yeol, you should show him.” Jongin finally joins the conversation. 

They’re right. It’s his fault from the start and Chanyeol should at least try to show Baekhyun how much he regrets this. He’s at fault and he realizes that, so Chanyeol is determined to let Baekhyun knows that he’s serious about this. But first, Sehun. 

“But he’s with Sehun now right? I don’t wanna be an asshole and suddenly meddle into their relationship?” Chanyeol asks them. “Dude for fucks sake he’s our childhood best friend and Sehun’s just flirty since birth.” Kyungsoo widened his eyes, realizing what he just said. our. childhood. Best friend. 

“OUR???!!!” Chanyeol and Jongin shout in unison, both suddenly awake and eyes focused on Kyungsoo. “Please don’t kill me” Kyungsoo says, defending himself. “We don’t want to betray you two, ok?!!” “Fair enough” Jongin replies with a slight pout in his face. 

Chanyeol left Jongin’s house in the afternoon and went back to his apartment to clean himself. He really needs an established plan to get Baekhyun back and he’s determined. 

— 

Three weeks passed and Chanyeol still hasn’t got the chance to talk to Baekhyun because apparently the latter went on a trip with his debate class to go around Asia. But now, Chanyeol knows what to do. He’ll talk to Baekhyun face to face, and clear things up. He should man up. 

Things doesn’t go as planned when Chanyeol got a call from Jongin on a Friday night and the latter said that he saw Baekhyun in a bar sitting alone, already drunk. It’s not even midnight yet. And why is he alone? Where’s Sehun? 

“Dude you should come here, I really don’t know what to do because I’m here with my dad’s friends, I can’t just bring him home and Kyungsoo went back to his parents’ house. I don’t wanna let him go home alone.” Jongin says in a hurry, voice full of worry. 

“Alright yeah I’m coming. Where are you again?” Chanyeol asks as he finds his keys and go out of his house. “Zen bar, he’s in the bar stools. Call me when you’re here” “Alright thanks” 

Chanyeol drives quickly to the bar where Baekhyun is. He’s worried, because Baekhyun is not really a fan of drinking and he can’t drink too much either. His palms are sweating, with all the scenarios in his head about all the possible reasons on why he’s like this. He arrived there 15 minutes later and head straight in to the bar and his heart feels so much pain when he sees Baekhyun sitting alone, with a big bottle of wine in front of him. 

“B-baekhyun..” Chanyeol says softly as he taps Baekhyun’s shoulder lightly. “Chanyeol?” Baekhyun looks up to him. 

Baekhyun looks beautiful. Chanyeol can’t find any other words to describe him because he is so goddamn beautiful. And it sucks because he broke his heart. 

“How do you know I’m here?” Baekhyun asks. “Jongin told me. He’s inside with his dad’s friends, so he can’t take you home and asked me instead.” Chanyeol says as he gently rubs Baekhyun’s palms, comforting him. “I can go home by myself, you know.” Baekhyun answers with a smile. “There’s no way I’m letting you go by yourself like this. Let’s head home now, alright? You drank too much already.” “Okay..” Baekhyun says as he clings into Chanyeol, head on his shoulder while his hands are intertwined with Chanyeol’s. “You’re such a baby when you’re drunk” Chanyeol says as he rubs Baekhyun’s hips. “Shut up.” 

They drive to Baekhyun’s apartment, and Baekhyun fell asleep right after he got into the car. Chanyeol’s heart aches because how in the world did he end up hurting someone as beautiful as Baekhyun? He really does take anything for granted. 

Once they arrive in Baekhyun’s apartment, Chanyeol wake Baekhyun up and the latter jolts in his seat. Baekhyun looks so adorable like this. 

“Can you stay over?” Baekhyun says out of the blue. “What? I mean- yeah sure.” Chanyeol doesn’t know what to respond. “Friends can stay over right? And I’m kinda scared because I just watched Conjuring yesterday so it’s a valid reason to ask you.” Chanyeol chuckles at that. “Alright then.” 

They enter Baekhyun’s apartment and it hasn’t changed much. Still as neat as Chanyeol could remember, and everything is still on the same place. The only things missing though, are pictures of him and Baekhyun together. It feels emptier like this. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch then.” Chanyeol says, positioning himself to sleep on the sofa. “No. Just sleep in my room it’s fine. Beside I can just roll to you when I’m scared” Baekhyun says as he laughs. 

They enter Baekhyun’s bedroom and Baekhyun changes his clothes before making himself comfortable in his own bed. Chanyeol on the other hand already ready for bed. They both tried to sleep but they couldn’t. Both of them are wide awake after what it feels like hours, but it’s only been 20 minutes since they went to bed. 

“So, how’s Sehun doing?” Chanyeol breaks the silence between them. “I told you, we’re not dating, and I don’t want to date him.” Baekhyun answers, eyes glued on the ceilings above them. 

“Baekhyun I’m sorry.” Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun. “I’m sorry because I was stupid enough to break up with you without explaining anything to you. I’m sorry for being such an asshole to you and I know I was really at fault and I would take the blame for it. I thought it was for the best for the both of us, because graduation is the scariest thing, at least for me, and I want us to figure out our lives first.” Chanyeol doesn’t realize tears are already streaming down his face. “I miss you, and your loudness, your laughs, your stupidness and everything about you. I know I shouldn’t be jealous when I saw you with Sehun but I swear to God it was the most heartbreaking scene I’ve ever seen in my life, and I know I deserved it.” Baekhyun chuckles at that. “Of course you deserve it.” Baekhyun answers with a slight sarcasm. 

Chanyeol hovers closer to Baekhyun and looks the latter in the eye. “But I promise I’ll make it up to you and show you how much I regretted this and I will win you back. I promise.” Chanyeol says, eyes full of determination and Baekhyun just reply with a smile. “Then show me.” 

— 

A few weeks passed and things are going on alright. Chanyeol and Baekhyun started talking on a daily basis again and Chanyeol would wait for Baekhyun’s class to finish so they can eat together. Chanyeol would even wait for Baekhyun to be finished with his project in the studio until midnight so they can go home together. It frustrates Baekhyun sometimes, because Chanyeol doesn’t have to wait for him, but Chanyeol insisted that he would take Baekhyun home everyday. Minoring in fine arts is one of the best and worst decision Baekhyun has ever made. Best, because he can pursue what it’s like, and worst, because the workload never seemed to end. He enjoys it though, but sometimes he misses sleep too. 

Next month is exhibition day, where all of the fine arts students get to showcase their art pieces and it’s been really hectic the past few weeks. Thank God Baekhyun’s already done with all his Sociology major courses and he can focus on finishing the courses for his minor. 

Baekhyun was in the art room alone when suddenly someone came in and hugs him from behind, kissing his hair. 

“Good evening” Chanyeol whispers in Baekhyun’s ears. “Are you almost done?” “I told you to just wait at home! But yeah, almost.” Baekhyun answers back. “I bought some takeouts, do you wanna eat here or just at home?” “Let’s just eat at home. This room is all germs.” Chanyeol lets out a laugh. “Alright then.” 

Chanyeol waited there for Baekhyun to finish, busying himself with his phone. After 20 minutes, Baekhyun is already done and they both went back to Baekhyun’s apartment to eat. They talk a lot, but Chanyeol couldn’t seem to focus because Baekhyun just dyed his hair black and got a haircut and he looks stunning. He doesn’t realize he’s been staring at Baekhyun and didn’t answer the latter’s question. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Baekhyun says as he brings Chanyeol back to his senses. “Nothing, you look beautiful.” Chanyeol blurts out and Baekhyun laughs in return. “You’re so cheesy” “and I know you like it.” Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a smirk. “True that.” 

Chanyeol steps closer to Baekhyun and cups Baekhyun’s face with both of his hands. “Can I kiss you now?” Chanyeol says as he looks deep into Baekhyun’s eyes. “Just don’t talk anymore, Park.” Baekhyun closes the distance in between them and kiss Chanyeol gently, and it gets deeper and deeper. Both of Chanyeol’s hands are now roaming all over Baekhyun’s body. They’re both hungry for each other. 

“Let’s go to my room.” Baekhyun says as he pulls out to catch a breath and pulls his legs to Chanyeol’s waist, and kissing him again. Chanyeol understands the gestures, so he carries Baekhyun to the bedroom and puts the latter in the bed gently. 

Chanyeol took off his shirt and went back to kissing Baekhyun as he positions himself on top of him, hands still roaming all over Baekhyun’s body. At one point, he stops himself and Baekhyun is confused. 

“Be mine again, Baekhyun. I love you and I don’t think I have plans to stop on loving you.” Chanyeol says as he looks into Baekhyun’s soul through his eyes, and Baekhyun’s tearing up. “I love you too. Don’t do something stupid again okay?” Baekhyun puts his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. “I won’t. I promise you that.” Chanyeol answers as he kisses Baekhyun’s forehead, his left cheek, right cheek, and eventually Baekhyun’s lips. “I’m all yours.” 

With that, Chanyeol took off Baekhyun’s shirt and dives into him again to get back into the /business/. 

They made love that night, their first after almost eight months yet it feels so familiar because they miss each other so much. It was not rough, but rather full of love and passion. Chanyeol being gentle and took care of Baekhyun so he didn’t feel the pain at all, and Baekhyun screaming Chanyeol’s name when he hit the climax. It feels good. 

This feels good. This feels like home. Baekhyun feels like home for Chanyeol, and Chanyeol is too for Baekhyun. 

END. 


End file.
